


and in a flash (your time is up)

by thecanary



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Hate Crimes, M/M, and what this fic is, death in addition to canon death, first and last, like i suppose thats what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanary/pseuds/thecanary
Summary: first look, first words first kiss, last kiss, last words, last look for simon and kieren





	and in a flash (your time is up)

First. 

The first time Kieren saw Simon, he was a figure. A Byronic hero perched atop a gravestone - Kieren's gravestone of all things. Kieren had been offended, of course, and had a sense of surprise in him. He hadn't expected to see someone there, with such little regard of the dead, and respecting them, even though it was clear Kieren's grave was no longer inhabited. 

Simon saw Kieren and it took everything in him to not fall in love on the spot. The younger man was handsome - didn't look undead at first but a few words exchanged made it clear. Simon had never been so glad to have Amy as a friend, as in this moment, this introduction. 

Somehow, before a word had been exchanged between them, they knew they were going to change each other's lives. 

First

The first words Kieren said to Simon, they were certainly something that no one living could relate to. 

'You're sitting on my grave.' Simon never let Kieren live that one down, but was there any better response? Once introduced things went a bit better, the two conflicting endlessly but it wasn't too bad.

Simon making scathing remarks about Kieren's cover up and Kieren with nothing but flagrant lack of regard for the alleged undead prophet. They spoke half rapid fire half kindly to each other and the breaks between the two styles of conversation was nothing if not in character for the two of them. They matched each other's level more than anyone else had before. Sure, Kieren had had his sister and family but there was always the tone of trying to impress them, same with Rick, who he never wanted to risk insulting. And Simon had the undead liberation army, as a group disastrous as he would later learn, but individually they flocked to him like moths to an open flame, leaving little room for real relationships. Amy was an outlier for both of them, but still, communicated on a different level than Simon and Kieren. 

Then again, how could a pair of young adults who each died by their own hands not relate to each other? 

First

The first kiss between Kieren and Simon was unexpected. Even as Kieren initiated it he didn't realise what he was doing. He hadn't realised that was what he intended on doing, all he knew was that it had to be done. 

They kissed like that was their world, all encompassing. Like nothing else mattered and like they were learning how to see again. All of that was nearly true. Simon's fingertips only just had sensation as they brushed along Kieren's neck, and Kieren's eyes hurt even closed as he let Simon become his world. 

Neither of them wanted to stop, but they had to. 

 

Last

Their last kiss was calculated. They had to kiss, had to farewell each other, but they knew this was it. They'd been out, just out and about, but when a well known undead friendly area hears reports of people walking the streets with baseball bats, people knew what it was about. Kieren and Simon were walking home down the street - the reports had sounded at the shop they'd been at, but they didn't want to cower and hide. 

Both of them had died the last time with nothing to live for. This time they were going to die with everything to be undead for, but they were going to make it count. And before they did that they had to kiss, a proper farewell. 

Last

Simon's last words to Kieren were an echo of everything he'd said before. Not panicked, not discordant, not scattered speech. Just an 'I love you', a 'You're brilliant', all the things he would gladly spend the rest of his life saying if he had a rest of his life to look forward to. 

Kieren's last words to Simon were similar. Reassurances of love, promises that Simon meant the world to him, and apologising for dragging him into this. Kieren wasn't about to let a bunch of undead folks die with no one defending them, and Simon wasn't about to let Kieren run on a suicide mission. Sure, police would be there soon, but even after all the fighting Kieren had done, police didn't care too much for the undead, didn't want to rain punishment down on vigilantes wanting to go on zombie killing missions. 

The last words between them started with a slight laugh from Kieren. 

"What is it?"   
"We're standing on our graves."

Last

The last look they shared wasn't triumphant. It wasn't beautiful. It was to the flash of red and blue lights and to the sound of sirens and threatening voices and Kieren taking a baseball bat to the shoulder and hitting the ground and Simon hitting the ground moments later. 

It was police telling people to drop their weapons, but no real threat in their voices. It was the supposed vigilantes following through, Kieren barely having time to register the yell before he saw a baseball bat swing and hit Simon. He didn't have to see Simon dead for long though. Didn't have to watch his love's body there, not even undead anymore, didn't have to watch his eyes dull and his head caved in. That had to be luck, didn't it?


End file.
